Ember's Journey in Johto
by FangGamer
Summary: Ember is a young Pokemon Trainer that lives in New Bark Town. With dark brown hair and amber eyes she can be quite the menacing trainer along with her trusty starter, Dante the Growlithe which was given to her by her mother when she was younger. She travels through Johto with the help of childhood friend Sebastian and his Eevee Briar.


I woke up late, around noon; Dante was asleep next to me curled up in a ball. I pet his head and his eyes blinked open and looked at me and he let out a happy bark. He got up and stretched then trotted out the doggy-door I had for him. I got up myself and made my way over to my wardrobe too pick out my clothes to start my journey. I stared at the shirts hanging up lazily and leafed through them. I reviewed all the shirts multiple times before picking out my dark red tube top. I grab my dark grey jacket with black fur lining to wear over the shirt. I open the drawers beneath the cabinet and look through the pants and pick out the dark green cargo pants.

I enter my bathroom and get changed into my clothes. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and let out a yawn then grab my brush and wet it with the sink then proceed to brush my hair. After I finish brushing my hair I brush my teeth then leave my room. I enter the upper hallway and Dante was waiting outside patiently. I smile at him and he lets out a bark, we head downstairs for breakfast. I could tell that mom was making pancakes and bacon by the aroma in the air. I took a seat at the kitchen table, which was more of a semi-circle booth, and my mom waved as a greeting so she could finish cooking. Dante jumped up and sat next to me and waited for his bacon.

"Sebastian stopped by earlier and wanted me to relay a message, he said that he'll meet you in Violet City." My mother says bringing over a plate with pancakes and bacon on it and a bowl full of bacon for Dante

"I suppose I should meet him, he wouldn't shut up about it if I ignored him…." I think aloud eating a piece of bacon

Dante and I finish eating and I grab my shoes and slip them on. I grab my goggles and wrap them around my head then slip them around my neck. I bid farewell to my mom and Dante and I speed off to Cherrygrove City. We pass trainers with their own Pokémon and I defeated the ones that challenged me, Cherrygrove City was up the road and our pace slowed. Dante let out a happy bark and tugged on my pants leg to get me to move quicker

I let out a sigh and jogged to the entrance of the city with Dante running at my side. I scanned the area for anything of interest but to no avail, I then made my way to the PokeCenter to heal Dante. I tell Nurse Joy that he's slightly injured and she takes him to the back room while I take a seat on the couch in the corner. I closed my eyes and waited for Dante, who came bounding out the door after a few minutes. We left after I said goodbye to Joy and we headed for Violet City.

We challenged many trainers on the way and beat each one; I caught Pidgey who is now named Alucard. I trained him for about an hour then proceeded to Route 31. We trained a bit more on the trainers there then moved on to the purple tinted town to find Sebastian. He wasn't in the short area that I could I see and I headed to the PokeCenter to heal Dante and Alucard. Dante was walking beside me and Alucard was perched on my shoulder, they were healed quickly and returned to the same spots.

"Have you seen a boy about my age with short slightly shaggy hair, he should have an Eevee with him?" I ask Joy after Alucard landed on my head

She thought for a few seconds then snapped her fingers "I think I remember someone, he went to Sprout Tower, he should still be in there since he left half-an-hour before you got here"

"Thank you, I'll most likely be back later." I tell her waving bye and exiting.

I make my way to the middle of the bridge that leads to Sprout Tower and just stare at the large size of the tower. I enter it and I was told the only way to challenge the gym leader was to defeat Elder Li who is stationed at the top of the tower. I start my ascent up the tower and easily beat the trainers with the help of Dante and Alucard. Sebastian was probably at the top challenging Li as I make my way up. It was getting darker and I caught a Gastly, who is now named Hunter. The next floor was the last one and I ascended the steps with Hunter ready to fight. Elder Lie was sitting in the middle of the floor and Sebastian was sitting across from him.

"I assume you are here to challenge me, and I also assume this is the friend you were waiting for?" Li asks towards Sebastian who was getting up

"Yes, It's about time," Sebastian says turning towards me with a smile "You always sleep so late, now then let's battle." He finishes as Eevee jumps around his legs.

"Hunter, you have to sit this one out. Alucard, you can fight his Eevee." I say nodding to the bird who lets out a caw in response

The battle ensues with Eevee trying to reach Alucard who was flying above and landing on the rafters. Eevee climbed up and a battle atop the rafters started, quick attacks were sent at each Pokémon but Eevee was sent off the rafters with a gust. Knowing Eevee would seriously injured Alucard caught her. Eevee was already weak enough and she was subbed out for a Geodude. I called Alucard back and Hunter raced into the fight. The fight was ended after a few night shades. Geodude was returned to his Pokeball and Sebastian bowed to me.

"You have trained them well; I should inform you Eevee is known as Briar and Geodude is Gel. The reason I wanted to meet you in Violet City is to tell you we will be traveling together."

"No." I say flatly

"I can cook, you can't. You'll need me."

"That's true but no." I refuse again crossing my arms

"Ember, you will need my skill. Plus I know you have a weakness to my hash browns." He says with a slight smirk

"I resent that!" I yell my face flushing as I point at him accusingly

"You know I won't leave."

"I know…." I sigh hanging my head

"Then it's decided, I'll be your traveling buddy!" He says wrapping an arm around my shoulder

"Both of you are allowed to fight Falkner the gym leader, since you beat Sebastian who beat me, it's obvious you are a better trainer." Li says and takes a seat in the middle again

I shrug off Sebastian's arm and we make our way back down the tower. Sebastian was constantly talking about something but I ignored him. By the time we left it was already dark. We headed to the PokeCenter to rent a room and we would challenge Falkner in the morning. We make it to the room and it thankfully had two separate beds and an adjoining bathroom. I make my way over to one of the beds and Alucard perches himself on the back board. Dante jumps onto the bed and makes himself comfy under the covers and Hunter was fine sleeping under the bed. I slipped under the covers and was about to fall asleep when a bag was tossed at me.

"Your mother gave me your stuff since she knew you would forget it." Sebastian says stripping down to his boxers

"Dammit…." I say pulling out my regular pajamas which were plain black pants and a loose shirt

I drop the bag on the floor and make my way to the bathroom. I get changed and make my way back to the room to see Sebastian asleep on his bed with Briar curled up on his chest and Gel's Pokeball on the nightstand. I shut off the light and got into my own bed and fell asleep facing Dante's sleeping form.

I woke up in the morning to something with a rough tongue licking my face. I opened my eyes to see Briar and Dante. Briar let out a small mew and Dante barked in a response. I turned over to glar grinning Sebastian.

"Come on, it's nearly nine." He tells me as I lean up against my elbows

"You were enjoying that." I say grabbing the same clothes from yesterday which were folded on the night stand

"You know me so well, I washed our clothes by the way, you will not make a good wife if you can't do simple things." He says as I make my way to the bathroom

I get changed and brush my hair and teeth before leaving the room. Dante was waiting by the door as Hunter floated around the room with Alucard flying after him. Eevee was nestled in Sebastian's hood and was in a ball yet was still awake. We paid for the room, ate breakfast, and headed to the gym. There was a Pidgey and Pidgeotto flying around a boy with blue hair covering one eye. He noticed us and his birds landed beside him.

"I expect you are both here to challenge me?"

"Yes, I am Sebastian and this is Ember."

"Alright, I am Falkner. If you are able to win against me you will both gain the Zephyr Badge. It'll be a two on two fight and if you prefer you can each choose one Pokémon and fight me together."

"Is that alright with you?" Sebastian asks me

I nod "Dante, take 'em out." I say and he louts out a howl

"Well then, Briar do your best and trust Dante." Sebastian says and Briar leaps out of his hood and lands next to Dante

The battle starts with Dante sending an ember up above Pidgey so it won't move and it was tackled into the ground by Briar. Briar went after Pidgey while Dante took care of Pidgeotto by biting its wing disabling it from flying. It was burned by ember and then tackled to the ground by Briar. Pidgey was already knocked out and Pidgeotto was also. We were rewarded each a badge and we headed off to Route 32. Not much conversing was done but much of Sebastian talking was. On the way Sebastian caught a Mareep whom he named Sparky, Alucard evolved, and we set up camp to eat lunch.

Sebastian made his famous hash browns and food for the Pokémon and he trained Sparky after he finished eating. After he evolved Sparky we continued on to Union Cave.


End file.
